In love with a Criminal
by AkatsukiClass101
Summary: AU: If anyone were to ask her, she didn't think she was anything special. Just a typical, average girl trying to make ends meet. Why he took an interest in her, she wasn't quite sure. She knew he was dangerous and she was okay with that. What else can you do when you fall for a criminal?


_"He is a bad boy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart"_

 _"Mama I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy"_

 _"He is a villain by the devil's law, He is a killer just for fun"_

This story was inspired by the song Criminal covered by Sofia Nicole.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **In love with a Criminal.**

If anyone were to ask her, Kasumi didn't think she was anything special. Just a typical, average girl trying to make ends meet. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes, her side fringe covering her right eye slightly. Why he took an interest in her, she wasn't quite sure. She first met him at her friend's house. She met Konan back in high school and they've been friends since. They were fresh out of college and Konan wanted to celebrate by throwing a party. What she didn't mention was that she was friends with older guys who most would consider a bad influence, especially a certain silver haired man. That's when it all started. That's when she first glanced at his violet eyes. She never intended to fall for the man and yet, she did.

At first she thought they were just close friends, trying to look cool by wearing matching black leather jackets with red clouds. What she didn't know was those clouds were there more than to just look cool, they were known as the Akatsuki and were well known, as well as feared, in the underground. They acted when the authorities wouldn't. People called them mercenaries and criminals. They took on the dirty deeds and had blood on their hands. Their leader, a man with bright orange hair and many piercings, called himself Pein. He had a plan to keep the city clean and made it his personal mission to take care of the injustice happening in town.

They were never questioned or arrested as they had connections to the head of the police force. They took care of things in different ways and very few people knew that the two forces were actually connected. The eldest son of the chief of police was part of the gang. Rumour had it he was the black sheep of the family, that he was a stray but it was more than that. The members consisted of men who didn't necessarily fit in society and wanted something more than an ordinary life could offer. They each had different ideologies but shared a dark common interest; killing.

The party was in full swing when he approached her. She was grabbing herself another drink when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and there he was. His eyes right on her.

"Hey" he smiled, no, smirked at her.

"Hi" no doubt he was attractive, anyone could see that.

"Name's Hidan" she felt his eyes look down then back up "what's your name gorgeous?"

"Leave her alone Hidan" Konan walked up them

"What? I just wanted to know her name"

"If you must know her name is Kasumi, now let her be" he shot her a wink before walking away. Now she's been attracted to guys before but there was something about this particular man. Konan turned to her friend with a serious expression, almost looking worried "stay away from him"

"I thought you already had a boyfriend" that's right, Konan was in fact dating Pein. Kasumi met him a couple times but never had an actual conversation with him. He was a man of few words, when he wanted to be.

"That's not what I meant. Trust me, he isn't good for you"

"Wait a minute, I say one word to the guy and you think I'm going to hook up with him?"

"I know him. He lies, he bluffs, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't" she cut her off, leaving the room. She walked out the front door and sat on the steps. They were meant to be close. She didn't expect her friend to make assumptions like that about her. If only she stayed inside and listened to what Konan had to say.

"Are you ok?" she looked up and saw him. She didn't realise she wasn't alone. He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in hand.

"Y-yeah I'm alright" she got up "sorry, I didn't notice you there"

"Don't apologise. It's fine" Hidan dropped the cigarette, killing it with his foot "Kasumi right?" she nodded "wanna go for a ride?"

Konan's words were playing in her head and part of her thought she should listen to her friend but the other part of her was curious and wanted to say yes, which she did. She didn't know what kind of man he was and she knew it wasn't smart but something was pulling her towards him. He walked her over to his bike, started the engine and off they went. He didn't have helmets; he claimed they messed up his hair and assured her he was a terrific driver. She didn't know where they were going but she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair and being close to him. He took her to a park where they sat down and talked. She lost track of time, she had no idea how long they were there for. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket a few times but ignored it.

She learnt that Hidan didn't know who his parents were. He had a rough childhood, rarely fitting in and getting along with anyone. He found refuge in a religion called the way of Jashin. A religion that demanded devotion to the God of destruction, the main requirement being making sacrifices to Jashin. He started with animals when he was younger but didn't find it satisfying anymore, that's when he went after homeless people. Nobody really important the world would miss. He was caught and brought to trial as it was still classified as murder, regardless who the victims were.

He was saved by the Akatsuki. They made him a deal he couldn't refuse: instead of going to jail and unable to make more sacrifices to lord Jashin, they offered him a place in the Akatsuki where he could be free and carry on killing, all he had to do was follow orders and only go after his targets. Most people would have run away from him screaming bloody murder but she found him intriguing. She did feel a chill run down her spine but the more they talked, the more she found she enjoyed his company. He drove her back to her place later on. She got off the bike and was telling him goodbye when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in a kiss.

She didn't know exactly when she fell in love with him. After that night, they met up a few times and spent time together, getting to know each other more. Neither could deny they had something special, their friendship quickly evolved into a relationship. Word got around that the zealot was seeing someone, reaching his leader who wasn't too pleased. Pein knew the girl. He saw her at Konan's place and met her before. He had a feeling bringing the Akatsuki to that party was a bad idea. He overheard Hidan speak to Kakuzu that night, hearing him say he was going to hit on Konan's friend just to mess with them. Pein didn't say anything at the time as he didn't believe he would actually succeed and genuinely come to love her. He regretted not stopping Hidan when he had the chance.

Kasumi spent most of her time at his apartment, her behaviour changing drastically. She used to be her mother's sweet and shy daughter. Since she met him, she had more confidence and lived a more carefree life. Her mother noticed and was worried. She didn't know what Hidan's profession was but she thought he was a bad influence on her only child. She'd cry and beg for her daughter to come home but Kasumi would say she was alright and in love.

When it was just the two of them, the rest of the world didn't matter. They heard people talk and tried to break them up but they were in too deep. She was his and he was hers. She loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms. She loved the way he would treat her when they were alone. She knew he was dangerous and that's one thing that attracted her. It's true that he was loud and arrogant when he was out but when he was with her, he made her feel like the most important person on Earth.

She was in love with a criminal and she didn't care.

* * *

 _Just a little something that came to mind. I hope you enjoyed._

 _I'm not too sure how I feel about this one._

 _I might leave it as it is or I might come back and add more chapters._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think._

 _Let me know if you think it should be more than a one shot._

 _Alright then. Au revoir._


End file.
